Quan/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "I am Quan, prince of Leonster. With me I carry the blood of the crusader Njörun and her lance, the Gáe Bolg." Home * "The sense of calm I feel here brings me back to my days at the academy. Back then, my friends and I made a vow to one another..." * "Though Leonster may be small, our blood is that of Njörun, one of the 12 crusaders. My cause would bring no shame to our line, and my father saw that it was just, too. And yet..." * "So restless you are! I have yet to see you idle. If the castle must be patrolled, let me take your place." * "Being unable to ride into battle on horseback puts you at a disadvantage, I'd say. If you'd like to learn to ride, I'd be glad to teach you." * "I was just tidying my things—it's become a habit. If there's a mess, my wife will let me know about it. On that remark, I'd thank you to keep my confidence." * "I am Quan, and I bring greetings from Friend. May your friendship never falter." (Greeting from friend) * "Some time has passed since first we fought together... I am now certain you possess great skill. If you had been there then... But no. I have something more pressing to discuss. What I want to ask is this: Why do you fight? How do you find meaning in battle? What goal motivates you? I was met by defeat and lost everything... Even so, I still believe my actions will reverberate into the future. Truly, I have no idea what effect those actions will have on the final outcome... But I must hold strong to my will to fight. The alternative is too terrifying to contemplate. As long as you carry justice in your heart, I will be by your side, Gáe Bolg in hand. Let us move forward without hesitation, my friend." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "My bond of friendship with Sigurd is unbreakable. Now that I have wed Ethlyn, we are brothers!" * "Our Leonster may be a small country, but it is ruled by the descendants of the crusader Njörun." * "Even if I fall into ruin, I will never regret my choice -- as long as I fight for what is right." * "When we were just boys studying together, Sigurd, Eldigan, and I shared our dreams for the future." * "Have you ever made a mistake? One that haunts you, even now?" * "As long as I have the Gáe Bolg, I will not lose." * "You must not lose your life here. If you were to be placed in danger, I would do everything I could to save you." Map * "Yes." * "Ready to go?" * "My strength." Level Up * "I am the descendant of a crusader. Strength is my heritage." (5-6 stats up) * "I must be vigilant and move ever forward." (3-4 stats up) * "Weakness may be a prelude to failure, I fear." (1-2 stats up) * "On this lance, I swear that I will exert myself to my utmost on your behalf." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "You face the Gáe Bolg!" * "I will not lose." * "You'll regret this." * "For my allies!" Defeat * "Ethlyn... I'm sorry..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts